Thomas Crawford
1 child |yearsactive = 1995 - present }}Thomas Crawford is an American actor, grip and best boy grip, with multiple appearances in small roles in well known TV series and some notorious films. Biography Thomas Crawford studied acting with Carey Scott at''The Rehearsal Room''. He made his debut in the movie Outbreak and that same year he got an small role in the well know film Apollo 13. Over the years he has appeared in TV shows such as Criminal Minds, Entourage, The West Wing, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dharma & Greg, Charmed and JAG. Criminal Minds He played the vigilante and serial killer Ronald Weems on the Season Two episode "Sex, Birth, Death". Filmography *Cougar Town - Pilot (2009) TV episode - Principal *The Guy's Manual (2009) TV series - Robert *The Intervention (2009) - David Shelton *Rift (2009) - Blake Loch *Play the Game (2008) - Paul *Valentine - The Book of Love (2008) TV episode - Sales Rep *Charlie Wilson's War (2007) - Maintenance Man *Evan Almighty (2007) - Congressperson *Desperate Housewives - Liaisons (2007) TV episode - Campaign Rally Introducer *'Til Death - I Heart Woodcocks (2007) TV episode - Usher *Dreamgirls (2006) - TV Director *Criminal Minds - "Sex, Birth, Death" (2006) TV episode - Ronald Weems *What About Brian - What About What Was Supposed to Be... (2006) TV episode - Rick Franz *The Last Time (2006) - Sales Guru *My Name Is Earl - Didn't Pay Taxes (2006) TV episode - Tim *Scrubs - My Missed Perception (2006) TV episode - Mr. Peele *Entourage - My Maserati Does 185 (2005) TV episode - Sales Manager *Grounded for Life - Crazy (2005) TV episode - Mark *Thanksgiving (2005) - Mel *Judging Amy - The Quick and the Dead (2004) TV episode - Will *Catch Me If You Can (2002) - FBI Agent *Live from Baghdad (2002) (TV) - Nigel Babcock *Angel - Waiting in the Wings (2002) - Manager and Slouching Toward Bethlehem (2002) TV episodes - Eater Demon *The West Wing - 20 Hours in America (2002) TV episode - Bill Lacey *Spy TV - Episode #2.11 (2002) TV episode - Various *40 (2002) - Steve *Dharma & Greg - Near-Death of a Salesman (2002) TV episode - Customer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Bully for You (2001) TV episode - Janitor *Dischord (2001) (as Tom Crawford) - Patrolman Swenson *Malcolm in the Middle - Hal Quits (2001) TV episode - Randall *The Practice - Brothers' Keepers (2000) TV episode - Jury Foreman *Profiler - Mea Culpa (2000) TV episode - Reverend Alan *Shasta McNasty - True Size (2000) TV episode - Teller *Diagnosis Murder - Baby Boom (1998) - Roger Clancy and Man Overboard (2000) TV episodes - Man *Baby Geniuses (1999) - Hypnotized Guard *Charmed - The Wedding from Hell (1998) TV episode - Security Guard #2 *Perfect Prey (1998) (TV) - Deputy #2 *The Lake (1998) (TV) - Forensics Guy *Blackout Effect (1998) (TV) - LAX Controller #1 *The Pretender - Exposed (1997) TV episode - Maitre'd *7th Heaven - In the Blink of an Eye (1996) - Waiter and Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (1997) TV episode - Clerk #2 *JAG - The Good of the Service (1997) TV episode - Reporter #3 *Toothless (1997) (TV) - Cupid *USA High - Lazzarini's Sister (1997) TV episode - The Waiter *Air Force One (1997) - Mike, Steward *The Net (1995) - Waiter *Apollo 13 (1995) - Reporter *Outbreak (1995) - Boston Doctor #2 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Thomas Crawford Category:Actors